Forum talk:State elections
Euhm.. a bit late but.. if my hamlet is founded (I'll live there ), could I run too for governor? Alexandru 15:41, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :It is late, sorry, and I prefer not to contest my lovely Constitution. You can still vote for Patrick, but I can't admit you to add yourself, I'm sorry. 15:42, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Gerabaldi Grabowski is a Hermit. Is this okay? Sithman8 19:21, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Euh... Why not? 20:56, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't these be held again in January 2010? --OuWTB 09:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :They will :) 12:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Perfect :) Then Lovia will thrive again soon :) --OuWTB 13:45, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Even in January! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) New elections Its time for new state elections. The last one was in 2008 and ever since then, at least two of the five elected state governors have become unactive. BastardRoyale 12:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Its important we have state elections ASAP, whatcha say fellow citizens? BastardRoyale 12:10, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::At the end of the summer break. Semyon E. Breyev 15:31, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::That seems fair. However, I am opiniated we should let Congress decide over this. Percival E. Galahad 16:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, did I sound like a dictator there? It was the Powers That Be that decided to have new elections, not me. (btw, a minor point: there is a law saying elections must take place every two years, and they are overdue. Isn't Congress' judgement therefore irrelevant? After all, Congress cannot break the law any more than an individual can.) Semyon E. Breyev 18:20, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sure Congress' judgement is relevant; it is the only body in Lovia that can decide on elections. In Belgium we have a strange situation where the election procedure violated the constitution, nonetheless they are accepted since the only body capable of ratifying elections is the parliament. The core power of a democracy is that a fair vote is always stronger than some rule written down somewhere. 07:12, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Congress is elected democratically. That the elections have not taken place yet, originates in (1) the lack of government before November 2009, (2) the wish to abolish states, and (3) the fact that I've delayed that process, because of personal issues. I will now push for that reform, and we will soon be able to elect governors. 07:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Do you have to be a member of the congress in order to run for governor, or is congress membership not required? BastardRoyale 08:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not required, you just need to live in the State I believe (that would be logical). 08:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::So it is. 08:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) It's time to get serious! Okay so we kinda talked about this in the past but we need to have state elections, We're almost done with state reform and summer Vaca is almost done! So anytime is good for me but what times are good with all you! I say the month of November! I think that we finalize candidate stuff in October and get it all set! Do we need to get this approved by congress? If so were all set! Marcus Villanova WLP 21:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we do. Also, we will have to wait until the entire state reform bill has passed. I will make sure the bill's ready within days. 11:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe we can make november work. 14:05, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I believe October would be even better :) 14:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll post a Template poll in the Pub to see what other people want! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::What about september? Three people so far are in favour of holding the state elections in september. The sooner the better, its time to elect some new people after years of inactivity state wise. Otherwise how can the newbies ever gain experience? BastardRoyale 09:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks to the latest reform (the one we're currently voting for) the governors wont be exactly buried in opportunities. 12:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think the governorship will be a good way to learn to know the Lovians. Get in touch with those who vote for/against you, get familiar with local topics and the things people (don't) care about. Martha Van Ghent 14:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) OPENING Votes open tomorrow at 5 PM European (Amsterdam-Brussels) time. A bit more patience please! Candidacies are now closed. 20:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Voting I would like to vote for Oos Wes Ilava and Medvedev, where can I see which houses I own so that I know for which states I may cast my votes? Dr. Magnus 17:32, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :You can't. You have to search by yourself :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I did. But it seems I am no longer on the list of citizens... Dr. Magnus 18:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Mm... Have you made 50 edits after your block? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I did. Dr. Magnus 18:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I got my citizen right back then. I guess you should ask Dimitri. I think I can use your support very much :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'll ask him. You do need my support, a Christian governor is what Oceana needs, being a Christian state. Dr. Magnus 18:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, it's more that if someone else will defeat me I'm gone. For the simple reason that Lovia - as a democratic country - would then fail. You vote on someone who has done something for your state and who will do all he can for your state after/during state elections, if you vote on somebody who is just eager for being governor somewhere and who happens to be in the same party (actually parties/ideology hardly care for the spot of governor, they only care on national level), you are voting from the view of nepotism (vriendjespolitic). And if that's what Lovia is about, I'll be gone :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I understand your decision. The thing is: some people just get elected because they have a good reputation, not because they have a good campaign, or because they have the right connections or yell fancy words, or make fancy speeches. If you win in Oceana you could really mean something for that state. It needs someone who cares. Not someone who just wants the title. You should see the state of Oceana as a beautiful, graceful princess. Truly worth a magnificant prince. Then some parvenu of low birth asks her hand in marriage. What would the King say? Dr. Magnus 18:59, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think I see myself more like the father than the husband of Oceana :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That's what I'm saying. I said how would you, as a father, feel if some unworthy person would marry your daughter? You cannot stop it (freedom of choice, democracy, the usual bullshit ) but you wouldn't like it, would you? Just like you would not like an unworthy, unfit governor for Oceana. You are the only one fit for the job. Dr. Magnus 19:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hahha :P No, there are more persons I can think of :) Ben Opať was a very good governor until he became inactive and I think people like Alexandru could also do it :) I'm not a bad loser, I simply dislike nepotism :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::He's not running, is he? Dr. Magnus 19:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::No :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Seymon is Independent I remember I had a convo with him and he said he was an independent, also on the sign up list he's stated as a Independent. I Would change it myself but then what would his logo thing be, like the State seven seal? Marcus Villanova 19:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :But he's a member of the CCPL, isn't he? Martha Van Ghent 07:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :No, he told me he wasn't it's on State Elections, Fall 2010 talk page. Marcus Villanova 20:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Missed out Alright, sorry I've been kinda busy lately, I was a in the runnings, could I still get voted for?-Perryz101 05:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently, you didn't place your official candidacy. In which state were you intending to run? Martha Van Ghent 07:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I too would have loved to run but the issue concerning my citizenship was not settled in time so its now to late. Or could we still run? Dr. Magnus 14:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, the problem is that isn't really fair. If you do not follow the rules here, why would you follow them elsewhere? But actually I don't care :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::What rules I don't follow? They took away my citizenship because I killed my character but I wanted to replace him by Ygo, whom I made head of the Donia Clan before leaving. Dr. Magnus 17:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::No, I was talking about the fact that Perryz101 is too late with his candidacy. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::true. I hate to put it that way but simply no, if this was IRL elections would happen in one day so you can't just randomly put your name on the ballot...But then again it could be a Write-in vote! Marcus Villanova 20:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, I was running as a Indpendent as Zackary Bennett , I;ve been busy with my work, but okay.-Perryz101 01:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I am sorry the candidacy term is over. I'm afraid we cannot bend the law here. 10:02, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I like the lay-out, it's great, but maybe it would have been more efficient if we would have used templates for every section. I see people are having difficulties voting because the lay-out gets messed up all the time ;). --Bucu 08:17, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :When I voted this morning I got the layout all messed up, could someone fix it (fix it: not revert). BastardRoyale 10:16, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, also maybe a write in vote could be allowed? No.!?Marcus Villanova 23:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) 07/10/2010 - La Quotidienne ]] --Bucu 19:20, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Looks nice. How about a little article in LQ? Or are you still on that wikibreak as your userpage suggests? Dr. Magnus 19:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::The part I wanted to put on this talk page, but due to a AEC I were unable to succeed in that :P, is now in LQ --Bucu 19:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Royalists? Sounds like a cool party! ! Ik denk dat ik me beter alvast zal terugtrekken.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :what? 21:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::There's only one vote difference man :P We've had only 3 out of 14 days! There are many Hurbanovans who still appreciate your work, I'm quite sure about that, the problem is that they've been quite inactive lately. Bucu 21:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Het spijt me maar ik heb ook geen zin meer d'rin om de moeite te geven om dit naar het Engels te zitten. Het verbrokt me dat je alleen voor gouverneur gaat om gouverneur te zijn en niet voor de staat zelf. Hij is pas in de staat gaan wonen toen hij z'n kans zag en dat gaat t'r bij mij niet in. Het spijt me. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ik heb ook voor jou gestemd ;), omdat jij de enige echte Oceanan bent. Oceana = jou, het is jouw creatie. Bucu 21:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::guys? 21:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ik heb t'r kutweinig zin nog voor echt. 't Is gewoon vriendjespolitiek... Het gaat niet om wie het geschiktst is, maar om welke kutzak hier de meeste vriendjes heeft en dat is zéér kwalijk te nemen. Lovia is bij dezen als democratie zwaar mislukt. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: (Daar kom je nu pas achter, ts :P) --Bucu 21:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Zo blijkt.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: De kaart zal ook groen-rood kleuren, geloof me maar (dat doet het eigenlijk al sinds april, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel). Het gaat erom wie het best georganiseerd is. Op de rechterflank zijn we -én weinig -én verdeeld. Verrassing is dit niet voor me. --Bucu 21:22, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::It doesn't matter to me whether the map is green/red with the national elections, but this is ridiculous.. Intothewild has not done anything for Oceana, he doesn't know the state and he doesn't generate anything that points to interest for the state in the near or even the far future. Ik geef t'r zo de brij aan jongens. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) yo man, i know i'm new to state politics. i can't do a thing about that, except participating. i know you got plenty more xperience. so do the king and Yuri, but you're not supporting them are you? i would like to do something for oceana, because it's a nice state. i did not intend to win, never thought we could win. but guess the odds are quite fortunate for us. i'm sorry for you. i still like you as a true Oshennan though. 21:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :I am actually quite interested to what your plans as a gouvernor are. It bothers me most not that you are winning, but that you haven't even presented any plans.. And it isn't odds, it's having much friends and buying houses in states. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::i know. sort of bothers me too. generally, it's the Walden gist i'd like to apply to Oceana. respect nature and the everyday people, work on the simplication of stuff, and try to represent the state as a social and engaged one. of course, no big things. but as a gov, there's nothing big I can do. 21:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Nothing with contents? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::sure, i was thinking of renaming a street or two and restructuring the central neighborhoods of hurbanova. is that what you want to know? 21:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::So, demolishing local culture. Already expected that. Restructuring the central neighborhood is practically impossible, because of the state monument service btw. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::no man! reviving it! don't be so negativisticist. by watering the flowers i'm not drowning them, am i? I just want to make parks and streets shine, make hurb accessible to others while honoring local traditions and culture. The Walden spirit. 21:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::We'll see.. But I really need to go to bed now, 'cause in a few hours time I have to get up for school :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::okay, i gotta go too :p. I have a class meeting within 3 minutes! 21:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Little remark I will not be at home from October 16 until eh.. let's say October 20, so that's the inauguration date etc. If I might win - or lose - you know I'm in Sweden :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:55, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : Say hello to the the brunetts for me...oh wait there are none ! More or less isn't sweeden a democratic country but very socialist right? Marcus Villanova 19:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :: It is democratic indeed, like almost every country in Europe. (That is, I hope they are all proper democracies) Them Swedish are just a country with a broad scala of political movements. Communists, socialists, liberals, social-democrats, nationalists, fascists, christian-democrats and so on. In their elections, the fascist party becmae really big, but still much smaller than the Dutch PVV, the racists of Holland (who now hold 21 out of 150 seats in our Tweede Kamer) SjorskingmaWikistad 19:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sounds Scary...I searched it on Wikipedia...Apparently it's Anti-Islamic, and Nationaly Conservative which is a nice word for saying anti-imagration and fascism. Marcus Villanova 19:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: Which Sweedish fascist party there's like 10! but that's also very scary! Marcus Villanova 19:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't forget that the PVV got 5 seats more just because 35% of the Limburgish people voted for Geert :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't get the controversy. He is looked upon as a nazi and if I only jokingly say I agree with him (and on some points, I do) people get hysterious. It's crazy. People are afraid of Geertje, and they shouldn't be; he's not some sorta Adolf the Second or something, he's just plain Geert from Limburg who has the balls to say things out load many other thing but dare not to say. I'll just see how plays his role as part of the new government (sort of) and ''then I judge him. Dr. Magnus 08:15, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If we'd all voted for the SGP a long time ago we didn't even have muslims in the Netherlands :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, it would be: convert or get lost! But the SGP will always have the same number of votes and seats; they won't ever get less or more then they currently have. Unless of course the SGP'ers have a serious babyboom. Dr. Magnus 09:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So you guys suggest the SGPers breed like rabbits in order to have more seats in the Tweede Kamer? LOL. Ever seen the crude birth rate of Staphorst or Katwijk? SjorskingmaWikistad 09:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What about Urk? :D Bucu 09:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::They have the largest youth organization of the country :S Bucu 09:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's because the grevo's (Reformed) breed like rabbits! Dr. Magnus 09:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::And they have a birth rate near the one of muslims :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yep, here they're called revo's btw :S --Bucu 09:26, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Clymene I looked and saw that I have/had lost the State Elections already beforehand purely for demographical reasons. The only active citizens in Clymene are ALL Waldeners or supporters of Waldeners. :S I am kinda the Groen-Links party member participating in Almere... SjorskingmaWikistad 09:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I know, same problem with me. (though you have worse problems..) I think for the next elections we could do something like when you have three houses in one state, your vote counts three times (because you are really all for the state). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it is a demographical game. That's why we only vote 3 times (while there are 5 states), otherwise we would get a kind of general elections with the same winner in every state. --Bucu 09:52, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's sad; poor Alyssa has zero votes. CPL.nm: vote for her! :( Dr. Magnus 10:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it seems that we don't have the power to support two candidates in one state. I however don't think she'd mind, the only reason she ran was because I asked her. 14:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's just because the newspapers talked about "the unbeatable duo" in that state. As it turns out, it'll be a hard election battle after all. Nobody is really winning big, except maybe Villanova. Dr. Magnus 14:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I am a bit dissappointed. I thought I was the one who extended the Clymene article, made a town and improved the infrastructure over there. Though, SOME people still don't agree and just delete my town, because it "was one town too many", while another town, made possible by nepotism, could stay. It is just one of the things I can't agree on, since there wasn't even a proper vote. I think I'll make a new vote, since I will be backed up by the other CPL.nm members. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC)